Vegas
by claidibabaa
Summary: Draco wonders who Jackpot is


Disclaimer: Not mine, don't own it. J.K. Rowling does.

Draco woke with a groan as he realized that the other side of the bed was empty, and, judging by the cool sheets, had been that way for at least a few hours. He scanned the mansion using his looking glass, and, finding his wife absent, picked up the fellytone and groggily dialed her number on the terribly inconvenient and tiny keypad, cursing as he got the number wrong twice. Damn muggle devices! He cursed. Damn wife who not only insists on using said muggle devices, but won't stop nagging till he uses them too! Why can't the woman stay near a place with a decent floo network, he would never know. His call finally got through on the third try, and he braced himself for the nagging he knew he would receive for waking up late on the day they were supposed to organize their finances at Gringotts.

"Hermione? Dear? So sorry, I know it's late but I was really tired from er…work, yes, work, last night and, anyway, you should've woken me up you know! If you get back really quick I can forgo my daily morning shower and grooming session because I know how important this is and we can leave really quickly and get it done today and yes, I'll stop dragging this out and wasting time and…"

"Oh Draco don't worry its really okay, we can do it some other time." Hermione said in what Draco thought to be a really distracted voice.

What? He thought. Where was the nagging? Hmm, ok, maybe this was his lucky day and he'd get to skive and check out that new Nimberbolt broomstick in Diagon alley! He whooped. Those ghastly 'financial consultation' sessions at Gringotts took a dreadful amount of time, especially with the wife's propensity to ask about every single little detail of the restructuring program. Draco shivered at the thought. He was never very good with money. He was perfectly fine at spending it. But making it and organizing his investments and such? Not his cup of tea.

"Okay Hermione, whatever you say darling!" He was about to congratulate himself on a job well done (whatever it was he had done) when he suddenly heard a weird sort of tinkling music, and then a sound like a rush of galleons had dropped in a metal tray.

He heard a wretchedly familiar voice in the background of the fellytone, "Hermione! Hermione! I've got it! I've got Jackpot!"

Hermione, still on the phone, shrieked back, "Oh Ginny! Congratulations! Wow, five pharaohs in a row! You've really hit it haven't you?"

Draco's ears perked up immediately and he asked suspiciously, "What's She-Weasel doing there with you?" He had never approved of her choice of friends. "Who's Jackpot? And what do you mean FIVE IN A ROW? Where're you girls!"

"Oh Draco," Hermione immediately launched into what Draco thought of as her 'husband placating mode', "darling it's really nothing. We're merely in this muggle establishment…doing…ah…playing games, that's it! It's this new place Ginny's found, except of course, the concept is not entirely new to me, it's just that I've never been somewhere like here before." Hermione babbled.

"Playing games? What kind of games?" Draco heard more strange musical tinkling and beeping in the background. Hold on, now that he thought about it, he had heard that strange music throughout his entire conversation with Hermione.

"Um…well…games where…where…one takes control of one's finances! Yes! I had decided to learn a bit more about finances, and practice my investment skills by playing these muggle games! It really is quite useful. I'm sure the next time we take a look at your portfolio I'll be much better at knowing what to invest in and what not to."

"At the sound of 'finances' and 'portfolio' Draco cringed, "But Hermione, you're already so good at all this money stuff. I mean, you've been managing my accounts ever since we got married three years ago." Then, he snorted, "Of all the things those muggles think of these days. A game to practice one's finances! As if these uncultured Neanderthals had nothing better to do then sit around and think of money all day!"

"Well!" Hermione bristled, "Practice does make perfect you know! Speaking of which I've left some quite useful pamphlets on the dresser for you, do take a look at them, and decide whether you think the Wizardy Endowment Fund or the Long-Term Retirement Plan Fund is better for our long term investment.

Draco knew when to stop asking questions and this was the signal for it. "Okay okay I'll go look at them dear!" He said hurriedly, in an attempt to distance the thought of those pamphlets as far away as he could from the front of Hermione's mind. "You and the She-Weasel enjoy yourselves! Go hit those jackpots for me! Give them a good ring around the ear, yes."

As he put down the phone and prepared to sink back into slumber, he thought he heard the She-Weasel say something really weird, but then he put it down to his sleepiness and clogged up ears.

"Ooh don't worry Hermione dear! What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas!"


End file.
